Mr. Pickels
Mr. Pickels is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. He is Lammy's debatably imaginary (villainous) friend, and they are never seen separated. He is a pickle and the only non-animal main character in the show. Like Lammy, he does not appear in the TV series, as he debuted in 2010, whereas the TV series aired (and ended) in 2006. Character Bio As seen in his debut episode, A Bit of a Pickle, and his next starring role, Royal Flush, Mr. Pickels is one of the characters who kills the other Happy Tree Friends on purpose, though whether or not he actually does this is debatable as he may or may not be a figment of Lammy's imagination. He seems to like tea parties, and was seen having one with Lammy in the beginning of A Bit of a Pickle. Mr. Pickels (in Lammy's imagination possibly, as he often appears as a normal pickle) wears a top hat and has a moustache, like Mouse Ka-Boom. Many fans believe that Mr. Pickels is the representation of a repressed dark half of Lammy, similar to Flippy's "flipped-out" state. Although he is similar to Flippy, the difference is that Mr. Pickels presents a new opportunity for the show to set up unique scenarios where one character is blamed for another's actions, leading to some awkward results. If he is real, Mr. Pickels could also be jealous of other people around Lammy and afraid of being replaced by them, thus he tries to kill them, since he would want all of her attention to himself rather than let her have real friends. After he kills someone, he goes back to his normal pickle form, which gets Lammy framed. He is also an antagonist of the series, murdering people (such as Petunia and Flaky) regularly and on purpose. He is one of the most violent characters in the series along with Fliqpy, the Tiger General, and The Ants. For now, Mr. Pickels is the only non-animal character in the show. It is possible that more of his kind may appear in the future, especially considering Lammy's possible schizophrenia. If Mr. Pickels is a living creature, he and Lammy seem to have a relationship similar to that of Lifty and Shifty in that they are usually shown to be very close and never seen without each other, but Mr. Pickels always frames Lammy for his murders (or at least never reveals himself when she's blamed) and Lammy never even hesitates to throw the blame on him. This shows that despite their love for each other, when it comes down to it, they both care more about themselves than each other. Mr. Pickels' Episodes Starring Roles Featuring Roles TBA Appearance Roles Fates Deaths Debatable Deaths #All In Vein: Gets his head bitten off by Lumpy. (as it is never explicitly shown to be his head) #Breaking Wind: Is either killed by Splendid's gas or by Petunia setting the world on fire. (assuming he died at all, he likely died from the latter since, being a pickle, he may not need oxygen to breathe) Injuries N/A Number of Kills Episodes Survived by Season Survival Rate *Internet Series: 100% (so far, all of his deaths are debatable) *TV Series: N/A (He does not appear in the TV series) *Total: 100%, the highest of all characters. Trivia *Mr. Pickels is the first major non-animal character in the show, though he is the second non-animal character in the show, the first being The Cursed Idol. **Mr. Pickels is also the first, and so far the only, fruit character in the whole series. (Although he is often mistaken as a vegetable, scientifically, he is considered a fruit.) *Some presume that Mr. Pickels is just a figment of Lammy's imagination and that Lammy is killing everyone herself. However, if Mr. Pickels isn't a living creature, it is unknown how an "ordinary pickle" can suddenly move to different spots. *In Royal Flush, he killed Flaky single-handedly by impaling her on a plunger and flushing her corpse down the toilet without the presence of Lammy. This further indicates the possibility that he is a living creature after all, although it is possible that this was just a random accident. *Mr. Pickels' most frequent victim is Flaky. *He, Lammy, and Truffles are the only characters who has not served as a first victim to anyone. In all cases, this is because of their late arrival. *He and Lammy are the only main characters who have not appeared in the TV series. *Having a top hat and mustache makes Mr. Pickels bear a slight resemblance to Jack the Ripper. *He is one of the few characters who haven't killed a bear. The others are Handy, Cro-Marmot, Lammy, and Cuddles. *Mr. Pickels may be based off Mr. Potato Head from the movie Toy Story. *Mr. Pickels may be a reference to Mr. Hankey the Christmas Poo from South Park, who is also an (ostensibly) imaginary character; his shape is even very similar. He may also be a nod to Mr. Hat, an inanimate puppet who has been seen to be able to move even when not being controlled by Mr. Garrison. *Lammy and Mr. Pickels' actions may be a reference to "Kid vs. Kat", as Lammy is always being blamed for what Mr. Pickels does, similarly to how Coop is blamed for Kat's actions. *Mr. Pickels' hat and mustache may be a reference to him being a villain. A handlebar mustache and a top hat are classic "dastardly villain" traits. *Lammy is the only female that hasn't been killed by Mr. Pickels, for obvious reasons. In contrast, the only male character that he has killed is Handy. *Lumpy is the first and so far only character to kill Mr. Pickels, in All In Vein. *Mr Pickels is one of the thirteen characters with more kills than deaths. The other twelve are Lumpy, Splendid, Flippy, Pop, Mime, Nutty, Lammy, The Mole, Flaky, Disco Bear, Sniffles and (Debatably) Cro-Marmot. Although, this could be because of his late arrival and the fact that he occupies as serial killer. *Mr. Pickels is one of two characters to have a moustache. The other is Mouse Ka-Boom from Ka-Pow!. *It would seem that Mr. Pickels only comes to life in episodes that star Lammy. He is inanimate in all of his appearance roles. *In the episode All In Vein, Mr. Pickels' dead body was laying next to a dead animals bin. This might be evidence that further proves that Mr. Pickels is indeed a living creature. *He has only one death in All In Vein, the least out of any other character (and even this is debatable). This is obviously because of his late arrival. *He, Lammy and Cro-Marmot are the only characters to survive all their regular starring roles. (though Cro-Marmot died in the irregular Dino-Sore Days.) *He, The Mole and Cro-Marmot are the only characters never to make an audible noise. *He is the only main character whose deaths are all debatable. *He has the highest survival rate out of all the main characters in the series. *He, Lumpy, Handy, Flaky, and Russell are the only characters without visible ears. *Despite his villainous role and being known for killing other characters, he is the only main character who has never been responsible for all the deaths in an episode. *He is the only main character who has never killed a character without the help of another character (while he technically killed Flaky single-handedly in Royal Flush if it weren't for Lammy handing the sandwich he was in over to the girls Flaky wouldn't have been killed by him). *Mr. Pickels is the only main character in the show without an official occupation. (Debatable) See Also *Lammy *Vote or Die Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Objects Category:Duo Characters Category:Mute Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Invertebrates Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:No Ears Category:No Tail Category:Hat Category:Characters Named After Their Species Mr. Pickels Category:Characters with Mental Disorders Category:Characters who Wear no Clothes Category:Characters with Accurate Coloration Category:Antagonist Category:Characters who are Currently Alive